It Did
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a oneshot, based on the song It Did by Brad Paisley. Huddy! Please R&R!


7/10/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "It Did". It's sung by Brad Paisley. It's from Brad's new CD "5th Gear". I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does.

This story is un-beta'd. My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC.

Rated: T

House lay on his bed, listening to his I-Pod on a late Tuesday night. House wore a pair of boxers, and a white t-shirt. He smiled a small smile and he looked at the woman lying next to him in bed sleeping. The woman in question was none other than Cuddy, his best friend, and lover of almost 10 years. She wore a tank top and a pair of his boxers and she was snoring softly. The blue eyed doctor smiled at he looked at her, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

House turned back to his I-Pod and shuffled through a selection of songs, until he found the perfect one. It was called "It Did" and it described almost to a T, he and Cuddy's relationship over the last 10 years. The song was sung by Brad Paisley, a country music singer and an amazing guitar player. Both of these reasons were why Cuddy and House liked country music and this artist. House let the song play and his mind drifted away.

_A single red rose and a table for two  
A nice Chardonney and an ocean view  
Ships comin' in and stars comin' out  
We sat and we talked till the place closed down  
Then we took a long walk down on the beach  
Her in that white dress and her bare feet  
We stopped and we watched the lighthouse light  
And pulled her close and I held on tight  
And I said to myself  
It doesn't get better than this  
No it doesn't get better than this_

_And it did  
It did  
Whoa it did_

Everyone thought that House and Cuddy had met at University and while this was true, they had fallen in love at the beach, at a local small café. This café was the first place where they had said "I love you" to each other. It was where House had taken Cuddy on their 4 year anniversary. Even though House had been sarcastic, and rude to everyone, and Cuddy was embarrassed to no end, they each still had a great time.

That night, they had taken a walk on the beach, watched the lighthouse light up, and watch the stars come out.

After they had graduated from University together, they took a road trip to the beach and had ended up here. By this time, they had been going out for almost 4 years and they were very much in love with each other. House and Cuddy still had their reputations. Cuddy was a stickler for the books and House was known for his sarcastic tongue, charm and lack of bedside manner. But for what House lacked in bedside manner, he made up in brilliance, especially in solving human puzzles. As for Cuddy, although she was book smart, she lacked a social life, but she loved him just the same, even though he was a sarcastic twerp.

_Fast forward to that next spring  
We were lookin' for a preacher pickin' out rings  
Family comin' in and friends comin' out  
To that little white church on the outskirts of town  
Me in that tux fightin' butterflies  
Tears of joy in my mamma's eyes  
Her daddy walkin' her down the aisle  
He lifted that veil and I saw that smile  
And I said to myself  
It doesn't get better than this  
No, it doesn't get better than this  
But it did, it did, oh it did_

That night after they had walked on the beach, watched the stars come out and the lighthouse light up, House had proposed to Cuddy. Of course, Cuddy had said yes and that next spring was when they were wed.

The day of House and Cuddy's wedding was wonderful. They had their wedding at a small church in the town that held the small, quaint café. Wilson was House's best man and one of Cuddy's sister's was Cuddy's maid of honor.

Cuddy was nervous and excited; House on the other hand was impatient, as usual. He just wanted to say "I do" and kiss her, screw everything else! He stood impatiently, as she walked down the isle. Not soon enough for House, words were said, rings were exchanged and he knew he was the luckiest man on earth as he kissed her.__

Just when I start thinkin' it's as good as it can get  
This crazy life does somethin' just to let me know  
I haven't seen anything yet

House never thought he'd get married, especially after what Stacey had done to him. But that changed when Cuddy came into his life. He now had someone who could spar with him, word for word, who challenged him at every turn, be it at work or at home. House liked challenges and to him, Cuddy was a constant challenge. He liked seeing how far he could go to make her mad, and her reaction to his unethical and radical treatments of patients. Cuddy knew that House did it all to piss her off and while that irritated the hell out of her, she knew that it was what made him House. Cuddy knew that life was going to be a huge challenge when she got into a relationship with House, much less married to him. But she also knew that whatever life threw their way, they'd get through it together, mist the yelling and fighting, life was pretty good.

But it was about to get a whole lot sweeter. __

Nine months later nearly to the day  
There we were flyin' down the interstate  
Car weavin' in, car weavin' out  
Through traffic running every red light in town  
Delivery room and the doctor comes in  
I'm right beside her, she's squeezing my hand  
One more push and a baby cries  
Sweet little angel with his mamma's eyes  
And I said to myself  
It doesn't get better than this  
No, it doesn't get better than this  
But it did, it did, oh it did  
Yes it did

House was never one for kids, even though Cuddy wanted them badly. House was stubborn in this regard. Cuddy on the other hand knew she wasn't getting any younger, so she begged and pleaded with House to help her. He finally gave in and in hindsight it was best decision he ever made.

Even though House wasn't going to admit this to anyone, having a baby with Cuddy was the most beautiful and wonderful feeling. The day their baby was due to arrive; House had rushed Cuddy into PPTH. Hours later, amidst the yelling and screaming, their baby boy was finally born. His name was Brandon James House. He had House's blue eyes and Cuddy's dark brown hair. Their son was brought home from the hospital a few days later.

Having a son changed House. He didn't really know how to be a dad; he knew only how not to be a dad. Like his dad was to him. This scared him and Cuddy knew this. House and Cuddy worked together to raise their son. Cuddy taught her son how to be successful and hardworking, while House taught him how to be sarcastic and think that "everybody lies".

The song ended and House was brought back to the present by the sound of his I-Pod, changing songs. House smiled at the memories that the song brought to him. He knew that he was lucky to have both his son and wife in his life, even though he wasn't perfect and no one expected him to be, he was happy that his life turned out the way it did.


End file.
